War On The Dancefloor
by Emm
Summary: The group are challenged to a dance contest. But some are determined to win at any means...


~~~War On The Dancefloor~~~  
  
by Emm@  
  
  
Authors Note: Wow. 2 stories in one week? I must be on a roll. It's going to be in two chapters, and I'll get round to the second one soon. That's if people want it. It's not really romance, but it does contains some, though it's not central to the story. It was a rather stupid attempt at humor, but... oh well. Please review! Btw: I told you I'd add copyshipping in a fic sooner or later! I TOLD you! And look! I put Richie in a fic! Haha!  
  
Pairings: Copyshipping (Todd/Duplica)  
Implied gymshipping (Misty/Brock)  
Implied egoshipping (Misty/Gary)  
  
Um... I might add more, I don't know yet. You'll have to wait.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh Misty...."  
  
"No, no, no"  
  
"Puh-leaaaaaase?"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
Duplica took a step back as Misty turned to glare at her threateningly. If looks could kill, she would have been vapourised in a second.  
  
"But... But Misty--"  
  
"God, I said *no*, Duplica! There is no way, no how that I am gonna do it!"  
  
Duplica pouted stroppily, fixing her eyes on the kitchen floor moodily. She clutched the crumpled flyer that she held in her hands to her chest and looked down at it sadly. ~'Well, it's worth one more shot...~'  
  
"Misty--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Duplica sighed heavily and leaned back against the kitchen wall as she watched Misty desperately trying to negotiate with the cooker. Knowing her friend as well as she did, she knew that Misty was not going to budge anytime soon. There was times she wished that Misty wasn't quite so stubborn. Or quick to anger.   
  
"Misty, what *are* you doing?" she sighed again, noticing for the first time what she was doing.  
  
"Cooking" Misty replied simply, staring thoughtfully at the row of knobs and dials. Duplica had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing.  
  
"But Misty, you've never cooked in your life. You don't know how. You can't cook"  
  
Misty glared at the younger woman, promptly stopping the smothered giggles. "*That's* why I'm trying now" she frowned, pressing a few buttons on the panel. Much to Misty's frustration, nothing happened. She tried turning a few of the dials, then stepped back to look for any signs of life. Still nothing. A low growl emitted from the bottom of her throat as she kicked it swiftly, succeeding only in crippling her foot.  
  
"OW!" Misty yelped, hopping on her good leg, her face twisted in pain. "I... I think it's broken" she whimpered to Duplica, who was snickering like crazy.  
  
"The cooker or your foot?"  
  
"Both!"  
  
Duplica laughed as she watched her friend flail around, trying to balance on one leg. She strutted up to the cooker, twisted her arm around the back of it and flicked the socket switch. Misty gawped at the machine as Duplica's face emerged, a smug smile plastered on it.  
  
"Try switching it on next time, huh?"  
  
Despite herself, Misty allowed a small smile to work it's way onto her face. "Guess I should have checked that first?"  
  
"Yeah, you should have" Duplica grinned. "But it doesn't matter. Maybe we should order pizza, I really don't think that you're cut out for the science of cookery." Noticing Misty's cheerful smile, her eyes slyly went to the flyer once more.  
  
"So... Misty. Will you please do it for me? Your friend? Buddy? Amigo?" she pleaded, once more waving the poster under her nose. Misty's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a glare.  
  
"For the last time, Duplica.... No!"  
  
"But look, Misty!" Duplica cried, straightening the creases out of the poster and holding it up. "Doesn't it look *fun*?"  
  
Misty irritably eyed the glossy picture of the young, elaborately dressed couple dancing in the centre of the poster.  
  
"No," she replied firmly. "It looks boring and crappy and stupid"  
  
The poster was lowered as Duplica's face popped up from behind it. "No it doesn't. It looks great!"  
  
Misty rolled her eyes and shook her head. Duplica frowned and walked a step towards Misty. "Look, you need this! You spend all day cooped up in that gym of yours!"  
  
"Yeah, it's called a job. Maybe one day you should think about getting one" Misty replied sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, Misty! You're in danger of becoming a workaholic. And all work and no play makes Misty a very dull girl. You need a little fun!"  
  
"And you call... this... fun? A dance contest?" Misty demanded, her eyes wide with disbelief. "No way. Nuh-uh. Not if you paid me"  
  
Duplica heard the air of finality in her voice, then groaned. "Oh come on Misty! Won't you please--"  
  
She stopped suddenly, an evil smirk on her face as an idea popped into her head. "Ok then, Misty. If you won't go into it, that's fine" she shrugged, trying to hide her smile. Misty looked at her confusedly, wondering why the sudden change in attitude. "I mean, after all..." Duplica continued, quietly enjoying the suspicious and slightly baffled look on Misty's face, "... you must not want to look a fool. But it's ok if you're too scared to do it"  
  
Stepping back, she waited for the fireworks to start. "WHAT???" Misty practically screamed, not noticing the still present pain in her foot. "You think I'm too scared to do it?"  
  
"Well," Duplica replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I could understand if you were. Todd and I are unbeatable on the dance floor"  
  
Misty crossed her arms, her eyebrows drawing together. "Yeah, sure, what-ever Duplica! I could wipe the floor with you!"  
  
Duplica grinned wickedly over her shoulder, heading into the living room. "I seriously doubt it Misty" she smirked. Misty angrily followed her. "Well I *know* I'd be able to beat you!" she yelled as they stopped in the living room. From the couch, Todd, Gary and Ash looked up to see what the sudden commotion was. Brock glanced up from his magazine whilst seated on the floor. Duplica winked at Todd, then turned back to the irate Misty.  
  
"No you could not! I happen to be a natural when it comes to dancing. A true talent" she smiled, turning to Todd. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure" Todd agreed, not quite sure what she was talking about. Duplica smiled at him sweetly, before turning to Misty smugly. "See? You'd lose in a heartbeat"  
  
"I'd whoop your ass" Misty spat back, rapidly losing her temper.  
  
"Would not"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
"Would not"  
  
"Would too!"  
  
Duplica grinned, seeing her opening. Time to move in for the kill. "So go to the dance contest and prove it" she smiled demurely.  
  
"Fine! I will!" Misty fumed, not realising she had fallen right into Duplica's hand.  
  
"Great!" Duplica squealed, wrapping her arms around Misty in a tight hug. "I can't believe you're joing in! It's gonna be sooo fun!"  
  
"But... wha... why... but..." Misty stuttered, trying to get her head around what had just happened.  
  
"This is going to be so great! Me and Todd will be there, Ash, Richie and Gary are entering, and now you are too!" Duplica rambled on, smirking inwardly. She really did know Misty too well. Misty never could bear to be in second place. Even at dancing. Misty opened her mouth then closed it again, doing a fairly good impression of a goldfish. Slowly coming to terms with what she had just agreed to, she suddenly realised what Duplica had just done.  
  
"Aw crap!" Misty wailed, shooting death glares at Duplica. "You've done it again!"  
  
"Tough luck, Misty" Brock chuckled from his position on the floor. "You should stop being so competitive. Maybe then Duplica won't be able to trick you so easily"  
  
Misty glared at him, then grinned as her own idea suddenly struck her. Strutting across the room, she grabbed his ear as she had done so many times before. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. Everyone else here has got a partner and I'm not going to get humiliated by myself"  
  
"Me?" Brock asked fearfully, trying to ignore the pain as her nail pressed into his ear. "But I can't. I won't. Please don't make me do it! Use one of your little boy toys, they'll jump at the chance to be your partner!"  
  
"I don't want to take one of my 'boy toys', as you so eliquently call them. I want you to come"  
  
"But why *me*? I don't *do* dancing"  
  
"Really? That's obviously not what you thought when we went to that nightclub just outside Veridian City..."  
  
"Misty..." Brock said warningly.  
  
"Hmmm... yes. If I remember correctly, you very much enjoyed dancing that night" Misty grinned, watching him squirm uncomfortably. "Ah yes. My memory is quite hazy, but I seem to recall you getting onto the table..."  
  
"Misty..."  
  
"Extremely drunk, I might add,"  
  
"Misty..."  
  
"And started to dance in a very suggestive way to a bunch of drunken women on their hen night,"  
  
"Misty, please..."  
  
"And started to strip off your--"  
  
"Ok!" Brock yelled, putting his head in his hands. "I'll do it, I'll be your partner in the contest. Just... please..." he whispered, glancing around at the amused faces of the others, "... just don't ever mention that night again"  
  
Misty grinned at him, drawing an imaginary zip across her lips. "My lips are sealed" she winked innocently. "Impossible. Your mouth never remains closed for over a second" Brock glared. Misty smiled again and started to walk away, when she was sure he muttered under his breath, something along the lines of "devious bitch."  
  
"I'm sorry Brock, what did you say?"  
  
"I said... how incredibly fun this will be"  
  
"Hmmm... that's what I thought" Misty muttered threateningly. "So... my place or yours?"  
  
"Your gym?" suggested Brock. Misty shook her head. "Not unless our dance is going to take place under 10 feet of water. Best be yours" she replied absent-mindedly, watching as Ash tried to demonstrate his, Richie's and Gary's breakdancing routine they planned to use in the contest to Duplica and Todd.  
  
"Heeeey, look at me!" he grinned idiotically, balancing on his shoulders whilst simultaneously trying to spin his legs in the air.  
  
"Uh, Ash? May... maybe you shouldn't do that inside" Duplica fretted, warily eyeing the nearby cabinet which displayed expensive looking ornaments.  
  
"Ash, listen to Duplica!"   
  
"What's wrong with you guys? See? I'm totally, 100%, in control -- WAHHH!"  
  
~THUD!~  
  
~CRASH!~  
  
~BANG!~  
  
"Uh... Misty?" Ash squeaked, his face turning red.  
  
"Yes, Ash?"  
  
"Why the hell do you keep this vase filled with ash? Can't you afford an ashtray? Look, it's all over me..." he wailed, trying to brush the fine grey powder out of his hair.  
  
"Ash, you freakin' idiot! That's my dear old Uncle Fred"  
  
"EEEEWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
With a heave, Brock dragged the speakers into the huge gym area, ungracefully letting them drop onto the floor.  
  
"You're not going to leave them there are you?"  
  
He glared at Misty's critical remark, turning his eyes to where she stood with her arms crossed and a sulky expression on her face. "Why shouldn't I put them there?" he asked wearily, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"They'll get in the way" Misty shrugged, jabbing her thumb to a spot about five metres away from where he had put them. "They'd be better there"  
  
Brock rolled his eyes and reluctantly heaved them into his arms again, then walked over to the indicated spot and dropped them once more. Misty looked at them thoughtfully, then shook her head. "On second thoughs, maybe they were better off where they were..."  
  
"Too bad, they're staying!" Brock frowned, crossing his arms. "We're not placing furniture, y'know. I ain't moving them again"  
  
"Fine, sure, whatever" Misty tutted, rolling her eyes. "Jus' trying to make life easier for the both of us, but if you want to make it all a lot more difficult then why don't you just go right ahead..."  
  
"Stop whining and get the stuff" Brock sighed, silently wishing he could be somewhere - anywhere - but here. Doing this. Dancing just was not his scene. Misty staggered up to him with a small cardboard box under her arm, which she dumped carelessly onto the floor. Brock dropped to his knees beside her and shifted through the piles of CD's inside. "So, uh, what song are we dancing to?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't looked" Misty murmered, picking up a piece of paper from inside the box and studying it closely. "It says here in the rules that every group dances altogether to a song of the judges choice, and we also get to choose one song for our solo dance. We also get to choose costumes"  
  
"Great. Costumes. My favourite part" Brock grumbled, tossing a particularly ancient record to the side distastefully. He picked up a brightly cased CD from the top. "Hmm... how about swing?"  
  
"Nah. I never did like that stuff"  
  
"Rock?"  
  
"Too hard"  
  
"Ballroom?"  
  
"I don't like the costumes"  
  
"They're not *that* bad"  
  
"Oh yeah? You don't have to wear a feather trimmed dress in a garish shade of luminous yellow"  
  
"Good point. Ok, so what about punk?"  
  
"I ain't dying my hair pink"  
  
"Ok, so.... what are we doing?" Brock asked, throwing a Frank Sinatra record back into the box. Misty dropped down into a kneeling position next to him and began to dig impatiently through the piles of CD's, cassettes and vinyl records. "Hey... hey what's this?" Brock asked, nudging Misty's side. Misty looked up at the blue sleeved CD he held in his hands.   
  
"Oh, that's Lily's. She bought it whilst she was on holiday in... now where was it again?" she wondered. "Um... somewhere like Canada or Britain or somewhere like that. Ireland maybe. Anyway, she came back singing their praises. I swear, she must have played it for five days straight, non-stop. We had to hide it in the attic eventually because we were all so sick of it. I mean, she just played it so much, I knew every word off by heart..."  
  
Misty abruptly stopped her trip down memory lane, seeing that Brock was no longer with her. Glancing behind her, she saw him loading the CD into the CD player and putting the headphones over his ears. He sat there for a moment or two, silently listening to the music in his ear. After a few minutes, he pulled the earphones off and grinned at her. "I think we've found our song..."  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"Ow! Watch where you're going, Todd!"   
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Look, you're doing it again! For God's sake, will you stop?"  
  
Todd looked sheepishly at his girlfriend as she flopped down on to the couch, tenderly nursing the foot that he had just stepped on. He turned around and viewed the cramped room they were in distastefully. "Well, it's not my fault" he pouted, crossing his arms. "Maybe if you had a bigger house..."  
  
"Don't pout, you look like a child"  
  
Todd's lower lip jutted out even further. "Do not"  
  
"Do too" Duplica taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. Sighing for a moment, she turned her head to look at her tiny front room. She and Todd had spent at least an hour moving all the furniture to the side of the room, but it made no difference. The room was still tiny. And it would probably take her another hour to get everything back.  
  
"I mean, just look at this place!" Todd continued, throwing out his arms and twirling on the spot to emphasise his point. "It's tiny! How we're ever going to practise our dance here, I don't know"  
  
Duplica giggled slightly at his display, before nodding ernestly. "Yes, it is a little small. But we'll work our way around it"  
  
"We're doing latin dancing, Duplica" Todd ranted on, not seeming to have heard her. "Do you know how much room we need to do latin? It seems a little unfair to me that Misty and Brock have two massive gyms between them to practice in, when all we've got is a tiny little room no bigger than a broom cupboard!"  
  
"Or maybe it's just the fact that you have big feet?" Duplica smirked, sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Come on, let's get down to practising. We *have* to beat Misty"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess. Besides, I've been wanting to get back at Brock ever since he won all my money off me in that poker game. He cheated, I'm telling ya!"  
  
"Well, now's your chance to get revenge, sweetie" Duplica smiled, kissing his shoulder. "So let's get back to practising or you'll be spending the night on the couch"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Todd grinned, giving her a lopsided salute.  
  
"OW! Tooodd!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You stood on my foot again!!!"  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Richie and Gary grimaced inwardly as Ash came crashing to the floor once again.  
  
"Aaaaash!" Richie groaned, letting his head flop into his hands. Gary simply rolled his eyes and leant back against the wall, arms crossed. Ash shook his head to clear away the stars that were currently dancing around it. He rose to his feet unsteadily and stumbled back a little, before plastering his trademark goofy smile across his face.  
  
"It's ok, I'm fine Richie"  
  
"We don't care about *that*" Gary snorted, pushing himself off the wall with his foot. He strolled over to Ash casually, his arms still crossed across his chest. "Ash, we have gone over this. Four times! And you still can't get it! You must have attempted that move at least fifty times, and each time you fall flat on your face." He stuck his face in Ash's, irritation flashing across it. "Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Aw, come on Gary..." Richie intervened, clutching at the older mans arm. "He can do the entire dance right, it's just that one move." He paused, sending the frustrated Ash a sympathetic look. "Maybe we should just cut that bit out altogether"  
  
Gary instantly rounded on him, his eyes bugging out in horror at his suggestion. "What??? You want to get rid of it?"  
  
Richie laughed nervously, not really liking the way Gary was staring at him. "Well... yeah. What's the big deal?"  
  
"What's the... big... deal...?" he spluttered, staring at Richie like he was an escaped lunatic. "I'll tell you what the big deal is. This is 'the' move, the one that's going to clinch us that trophy. Without 'the' move, we might as well prance around in tutu's. If we don't do 'the' move, we're going to lose miserably"  
  
Ash rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm... tutu's...."  
  
"It's just one move, Gary" Richie sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's not as if the whole dance depends on that one little sequence"  
  
"It does!" Gary cried.  
  
"No, Gary, it doesn't" Richie replied calmly. "You only want to do that move because it's the one -you- thought of"  
  
"Why, you little --"  
  
"Guys, guys!" Ash butted in, stepping between them and holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "First of all, Gary, your move is not that important. But I'll give it another shot, because it is a pretty good move. But if I can't do it, then we're just going to have to leave it out. Now let's get this done, okay?"  
  
He looked steadily at both, daring either to argue. Neither did, they just simply nodded and stood back as Ash attempted to stand on his head again.   
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The music echoed throughout the Pewter City gym as the two figures in the centre practised their dance moves. Unknown to them, the viewing platform above was crowded with Brock's brothers and sisters, all watching them intently.  
  
Brock twirled her outwards, his hand still grasping hers, but she slipped from his hold, twisting her ankle to the side and tumbling to the floor. Loudly swearing every cuss word under the sun, she checked her ankle was intact before rising to her feet.   
  
Brock sighed loudly. "Mouth like a trooper" he muttered, before quickly composing his face so that it resembled something close to concern. Upon hearing him, Misty glanced up at him and sent him a death glare.  
  
"It isn't funny, Brock"  
  
"Of course not, Misty"  
  
Misty glared at him again, rubbing the arm she had fallen on. "I told you to hold tight..."  
  
"Is it my fault if you're a klutz?" he argued, shaking his head in frustration. "We have done this five times. I just want to get this over with"  
  
"You think I don't?" Misty frowned, stepping back into position with one hand on Brock's shoulder, the other outstretched to grip his hand.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know" Brock bitched, linking his hand in hers and placing the other one at her waist.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, leading them around in a 360 degrees turn.  
  
"It means, dear partner, that you are seeming to enjoy this. As far as I knew, you hate dancing, I hate dancing. But you insist on making this dance flawless" he pointed out, spinning her out and drawing her back in so that she had her back against his chest. "I mean, we both hate this, right? Then why bother going to so much trouble?"  
  
Misty spun around him so that she was facing his back, one hand still gripped onto his. "I never said I didn't hate doing this. Because I do. But if I do this, I fully intend on winning" she shrugged, wrapping one arm across his torso from behind.  
  
"Oh, so it's all about winning now, is it?" he grinned, gripping the arm across him and spinning around to face her.  
  
"Brock, it was always about winning" she answered smugly, weaving her way around under his arms, so that she was once again standing with her back against him, before spiralling back out.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the saying 'it's the taking part that counts'?" he laughed, changing to their starting positions and leading them in a circle again.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I believe in it"  
  
"But why does winning mean so much to you?" Brock asked, gearing up for their next move. Misty stopped dancing abruptly and broke away from him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she asked incrudiously, blinking at him. Brock stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugging.  
  
"Not really"  
  
"I want to beat Duplica. She was the one that dragged me into this, right?" she asked, to which he nodded. "And she manipulated me! She forced me to do this, so I'm going to make her sorry for ever crossing me. And the only way to do that is to ensure that I win this this"  
  
Brock nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying. "So... uh... you're going to make her regret forcing you into this by..."  
  
"By winning the contest instead of her" Misty answered, before grinning wickedly and rubbing her hands together. "No matter what it takes..."  
  
Brock observed her for a moment, letting her words sink in, before narrowing his eyes at her. "Misty, are you suggesting... what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
Misty turned to look at him innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Brock"  
  
Brock rose an eyebrow suspiciously. "You are, aren't you? You're going to cheat. Misty, I wouldn't suggest it. I mean... we could get disqualified" he warned her. Misty put her hands on his shoulders and looked him steadily in the eyes.   
  
"Now come on, Brock. Let's face it, we haven't a hope in hell of winning this if we just stick to good old fashioned fair play. You can't dance anything except the Full Monty, and I haven't danced since I was 12. I mean, just look at our dance..." she sighed, pointing at themselves. "It's so mundane that it's depressing"  
  
"Well..." Brock mumbled thoughtfully. "We could always make it more..."  
  
"More... what?"  
  
"I dunno. Dynamic. Sexy. Daring"  
  
Misty observed him for a moment longer, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Yeah, we could do that..."  
  
Brock grinned in relief. "Good. I'm... glad you've seen sense"  
  
"No, I agreed to make it more dynamic, sexy and daring" Misty corrected. "I never said anything about not cheating"  
  
Brock's grin fell, and his shoulders slumped. "But Misty..." he whined, gripping her hands that were still on his shoulders. "I'm not the cheating type. I didn't think you were either"  
  
"I'm not" Misty responded haughtily, removing a hand to brush hair out of her eyes. "But this is an exception. We have reputations to live up to, Brock. We're gym leaders, and highly respected ones at that. We're not -allowed- to lose. At anything"  
  
"I think we can make dancing an exception" Brock replied dryly.  
  
"No. We can't" Misty ordered forcefully. "Because we are going to win this, Slate, at any cost. Besides, does the prize money mean nothing to you?"  
  
"P-Prize money?" Brock echoed, eyes widening. "You never mentioned that"  
  
"What? You thought we were doing it for fun? Of course there's prize money, idiot" Misty snorted, rolling her eyes.  
  
"How... how much?" Brock asked, trying to make it sould like a casual question. Misty grinned and scrambled in her jeans pocket for the crumpled poster that Duplica had given her earlier. After shifting aside some gum, a button, chocolate wrappers and a small fortune in loose change, she unfolded it and handed it to him. Brock's eyes skimmed over the small print, until he came to the part about prize money. He lowered the poster to look Misty in the face, his eyes widened. "Well... uh... that's a lot of zero's"  
  
"It is" Misty agreed, grinning widely. Brock looked back down at the poster, biting his lip. He was still doubtful over the whole idea, but the sound of so much money was extremely tempting.  
  
"I... I dunno, Misty. We make quite a lot of money from the Pokemon League already, what with our gyms and all. We don't really... well, we don't need this money" he stuttered, not able to take his eyes off the money printed onto the poster. Misty watched in amusement as his eyes flickered everywhere but to her, biting his lip nervously. She could almost hear his shoulder angel and shoulder devil bickering. He definitely was tempted, but he still had the niggling doubt. Misty grinned again, knowing she'd more or less won this battle. All he needed was a little nudge to send him over the edge.  
  
"I guess you're right Brock. But... oh, I just don't want to see Todd take all that money which should rightfully be yours anyway" she sighed.  
  
"T-Todd?" he asked confusedly. Misty gave him a demure smile, flicking off the music that until now had been playing relentlessly. Turning, she gave a mildly suprised look.  
  
"Why, yes. I thought you'd want to get back at him after what he did..."  
  
Brock lifted his eyebrow in curiousity, giving her his undivided attention. "Go on..."  
  
"I thought you knew" she gasped theatrically. "Remember that Tuesday night when he beat you at poker, and you spent all week wondering how he had done it as it is always you who wins at card games?"  
  
Brock furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it... it did seem odd"  
  
"Well, he cheated" Misty smirked. Brock leapt up, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"What? How dare he cheat! I'm the only one who's allowed to cheat at poker! Right, if that's the way he wants to play it, then we'll do it his way." He turned to the snickering Misty, who tried unsuccessfully to put on a straight face. "Come on, Misty. We've got plotting to do. This is war!"  
  
"Hmm... War on the Dancefloor. I like it" Misty grinned, giving him the thumbs up. She beamed proudly at herself for her cunning and slyness, before sending a quick prayer of apology to Todd for telling Brock his little cheating secret.   
  
Then she joined Brock on the floor, where he was already drawing up plans.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
